


You Never Know

by JenSpinner



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive John Winchester, Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Drunk John Winchester, Flying, M/M, Protective Castiel (Supernatural), Young Dean Winchester, grace healing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 12:31:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18828739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenSpinner/pseuds/JenSpinner
Summary: A young Dean Winchester, prays for help. He prays for the pain to stop. Angel Castiel visits him when John has been abusive and hit his oldest son, Castiel helps Dean by healing him and taking him on a mini adventure...





	You Never Know

“Hold on,” Said Castiel kindly, checking the boy in his arms was completely secure “I know it’s a little scary”

“I’m not scared,” Muttered Dean still clutching him tightly, his eyes were closed and as Castiel flew higher he felt the boy bury his head into his chest.

Castiel glanced down at Dean and smiled “You’re as close to heaven as you can be Dean and you’re perfectly safe. I promise you he can’t reach you here, not while we’re flying through the clouds”

Dean sniffed but didn’t reply. He just held on, and opened his eyes slowly… Gasping as he realized how high up they were. The moon shone brightly overhead and lit up the clouds below them in a soft silvery glow. Castiel beat his large wings again and they flew even higher, the clouds swirling in the moving air.

Dean turns to look at Castiel “What are you?” He askes quietly, as though he is fearful of offending Castiel.

Castiel tilted his head to face the child, his face was still tear-stained and scared, but now also curious “I’m an angel. I heard your prayer… I came to help you”

Dean looked shocked “You’re not taking me toheaven, are you? I don’t want to die!”

Castiel shook his head “No, you’re not dead or going to die any time soon. You’re going to do many important things in your life Dean. But right now, this is as close as I can get you to your mother, that's what you wanted, wasn’t it? To be close to her again?”

Dean swallows and nods “Yes”

“Well, this is as close as you can be… I’m sure that, even though you can’t see her, she's smiling down at you right now… I’m sure she is very proud of you.”

Castiel tilts his head in confusion when his words seem to upset the child, he’d meant to comfort him… but tears were rolling silently down Dean’s face “The most important thing is that you trust me and that you feel safe. I won’t hurt you.”

Dean looked away sadly “That’s what he says, afterward… every time.”

Castiel’s expression hardened “Yes, you’re father… Will you let me see it?”

Dean tugged his jacket tighter around himself and shook his head.

“It hurts?” Said Castiel quietly. Dean nodded but wouldn’t meet his eyes.

“That’s why I can’t leave… I need to be there to make sure Sam is safe, my brother…”

Castiel smiled “I understand” He raised a finger to Dean’s forehead and closed his eyes for a moment. Sending his grace shooting through him to the boy, healing the bruises that littered his body.

When Castiel opened his eyes again Dean was staring at him, “Did you just…?” Castiel only tilted his head and raised an eyebrow in response and Dean smiled. “Thank you, why are you helping me?”

“Because… You are good. This isn’t your fault. You don’t deserve the hardships you’ve endured… are enduring. You have a kind heart, Dean. These days… that’s a rare thing.”

Castiel flew Dean back to the house he was staying in with his younger brother and his father, he landed gracefully on the slated rooftop and they sat there for a while together watching the sunrise.

“Do you want to stay here Dean? Really?” Castiel looked away from the child, it hurt to know what the boy would choose would lead him to a hard and painful life, but Castiel had to offer him an escape anyway, he had to try.

“I can’t leave Sammy,” Dean shakes his head.

 _‘So much responsivity on such small shoulders’_ Thinks Castiel sighing. “Well, your brother is very lucky to have you”

Dean smiled “And I’m lucky to have you, you are staying, aren’t you?”

Castiel sighed and turned away “I’m afraid I can not. I must return to my duties. Really I wasn't supposed to come here tonight…”

Dean frowns “Why not?”

“Because angels don’t just go around answering all the prayers they hear and helping people whenever they ask for it”

“I thought that’s what angels were for” Castiel shakes his head “Why did you make an exception for me?”

“Because you’re… special”

“Will, I ever see you again?” Asks Dean, looking up hopefully into Castiel’s eyes…

“You never know” 

***

 

Fifteen years later. 

 

Castiel is fighting his way through hell. He kills demon after demon, though some get quickly out of his way too, knowing better than to try and come between him and the human soul he was charged to protect. He never understood why the angels wouldn't let him come back to help Dean until now. He never understood why they allowed him to be sent to hell in the first place, all the unnecessary suffering Dean had endured... Would there be anything left of the young innocent boy he'd met?

He beats a path through demon after demon. His wings are soaked in blood. His arms are littered with claws marks, but he pays them no mind... They would heal. 

He reached the level he knew Alistair 'worked' on, for there had been rumors that he was the demon holding Dean, and he just knew... Dean was here. Somewhere. In one of the blackened cells. Castiel could feel his long-ago prayer whispering out to him on repeat...  

_'Please help me, it hurts, it hurts so bad'_

He pulled the heavy iron door clean off the wall and there he was, cowering in the black nothingness, pale and bloodied. Eyes full of fear and shame...

"Hello Dean" 


End file.
